


A Small Introspection (Interlude)

by Books_Forever



Series: The Memories Left In-Between [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Black Sheep is cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gray is cute, Gray thinks about Black Sheep, Introspection, also took me forever to choose a flower with meaning ugh, it's cute, they are adorable, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Forever/pseuds/Books_Forever
Summary: Gray had always seen Black Sheep as the bright star of VILE Academy. Being able to go on a date with her was a privilege and an honor.--Or the one where Gray thinks about Black Sheep, romance, and himself.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle
Series: The Memories Left In-Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853173
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	A Small Introspection (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLion/gifts).



On the fine, romantic afternoon on the Isle of Vile, Gray found himself pacing outside of the dorms nervously at precisely 5:50 pm, ten minutes early to the scheduled meeting with Black Sheep. He had dressed out of his agent costume for this occasion and was holding a red carnation (not too light, but not quite dark either) in anticipation of his date.

_ His date . . . _ Gray could scarcely believe he actually scored a date with Black Sheep. When he had asked her out this morning, he had been waiting for the inevitable rejection that was bound to happen given Black Sheep’s nature, but Black Sheep had surprised him (yet again) by agreeing. 

_ She's unpredictable as always _ . Gray stops his pacing and smiles at the thought. 

She had always been a force of nature, be it in her classes, her beliefs, or her actions. It warmed Gray to know that she saw Gray as someone worth her time, much less worth a date. Although Graham considered himself quite the catch, as shown by his school years, he had always seen Black Sheep as another league of her own, much higher above his.

She had captured her heart from the moment she had threatened him on orientation day at VILE academy. They didn’t have the best start, but their relationship all that time after their initial introduction was precious to Gray, and he wanted to stay by her side and continue to watch her grow. It was about half the reason he tried so hard in his classes to pass so that he could continue to watch her, even as agents in VILE in the future. (The other half was a misguided attempt to reach her level and become someone worthy for her.)

And while Black Sheep had always been a close friend of his, she never seemed to be honest with him. He hoped to remedy that, to make sure she knew that she could tell him anything. He wanted to be able to help her with her issues, wanted to know her dreams, wanted to know her past, and he most definitely wanted to know her name. 

Her name was something she kept securely hidden, Gray had noticed. She always got an uncertain look on her face when talking about her past or name, and Gray wanted to know why. He wanted to make her feel better, but he knew she wouldn’t like it if he pushed. So he stayed quiet and just let her know he was there for her if she ever needed him. 

Black Sheep was definitely a mystery, one Gray wanted to unravel. He was hoping this date would be the first to many chances, and one day down the line, maybe she’d tell Gray her story. Who knew?

Gray smiles to himself again and checks the time.  _ 5:58 pm _ . He takes a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Just as he’s contemplating whether or not he put enough cologne, he hears footsteps. He turns in the direction they’re coming from and finally sees the person he’s been waiting for.

“Black Sheep,” he breathes, and immediately feels embarrassed. He couldn’t help the surprise in his voice at her wardrobe, and the thought that she dressed up for  _ him _ was baffling. It was definitely her style of clothing, although he’d never thought Black Sheep had talent in fashion as well. She wore short jeans and a cardigan, with a small flower hair clip in her hair. 

(Gray’s heart jumped at her beauty.)

She approached him carefully, seemingly tense, and Gray marveled at how she seemed nervous. The sun had begun to set at this point, so the nature around them, along with Black Sheep, seemed tinged with warm colors, matching the warmth Gray felt in his heart. 

She finally stopped in front of him, tucking a strand of hair behind her air and smiling up at him. Gray nervously held the flower up to her, and her mouth formed an “oh” as she carefully took it and blushed. (Given the vast amount of knowledge she had, Gray assumed she understood the meaning behind the flower and was happy for it, making those hours of agonizing over the perfect flower worth it.)

After seeming to examine the flower, Black Sheep finally peered up at him nervously and spoke. “Hey, Gray.” 

Gray had never been more at peace or happy than in this moment, and he grinned down at her, as he finally noticed how red his cheeks felt.

“Hey, Black Sheep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something else in a timely manner! It's short yes, but I'm trying to practice writing short pieces! (The word count bothered me sooo much.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
